


Must Have Been the Wind

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Beca/Chloe friendship, Domestic Violence, Mention of Domestic Violence, Neighbors, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Beca has a gut feeling that something is very wrong in her upstairs neighbors life. Yet she has no way to prove it as she's never actually seen it happen. What can Beca do when Chloe just simply claims the noises she's hearing must have been the wind? Beca decides the only think she can do is make sure Chloe knows she has someone to lean on.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Must Have Been the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Story and title based off of song Must Have Been The Wind by Alec Benjamin.  
> Song used in fic are: Must Have Been the Wind by Alec Benjamin  
> Lean On Me arrangement inspired by Light Parade (an acoustic cover of the song Lean On Me by Bill Withers)
> 
> TW: Brief mentions of Domestic Violence

* * *

* * *

Beca’s eyes flew open with a snap as the loud crash of shattering glass filled her ears. She shot up and looked around the room, expecting to see someone or something in there with her. 

After her eyes traced around her room a few times, she figured it must have been a dream. 

She lay back down and moved to look at the time on her phone. 

2:13am

Beca let out a sigh and closed her eyes, willing sleep to take back over. Just as she was about to drift into sweet nothingness, she heard her voice.

 _“Chicago, where are you going?”_ Beca recognized the voice as her upstairs neighbor, Chloe’s. She could hear it in her voice that she had to have been crying. 

Beca felt a sudden pang in her chest as she realized the shattering glass must have come from the apartment above her.

 _“Why the fuck would I stay here with you!? You disgust me!”_ Beca could hear a man yell, the words were slurred and messy. 

She knew that Chloe was dating someone but didn’t know her neighbors well enough to really know much about him. 

His words definitely caused Beca to worry. It only increased when Beca heard stomping from upstairs and the door opening and slamming closed. 

That followed by a soft crying. 

Beca sat up and debated what to do. She wasn’t the type of person to get involved in other peoples business. She honestly didn’t even know Chloe that well, just said hi to her when she saw her in the hall or elevator. 

But a nagging feeling continued at the back of her mind. She felt the need to go check on her. 

Just go back to bed. Beca told herself. 

Beca lay back down, and closed her eyes, trying to allow sleep to take over again. However, the nagging feeling continued to nag in her mind. 

Rolling over and over again for a few minutes, Beca knew she wasn’t going to be able to sleep.

So, in a huff she sat up, pulled on a hoodie and headed for her own apartment door. 

She needed to make sure Chloe was okay. Then she could sleep.

In the elevator, Beca pushed the 2 and waited for it to begin moving. She made her way down the hall and stopped in front of 21B, the apartment directly above her own apartment, 21A.

What the fuck are you doing? It’s 2 in the morning you fuckin’ psycho… Beca thought in her head as she was already knocking on the door. 

The sudden realization at the fact that she didn’t even know what she was going to say, filled her mind and she felt the need to just walk away. 

Just as Beca was about to turn and do as such, the apartment door opened. 

Chloe was a beautiful girl, with long red hair, crystal blue eyes, and a smile that could usually fill a whole room with joy. 

Usually. 

Now, Chloe stood in front of Beca, hair pulled up in a messy bun, red puffy eyes, and a fake smile that only showed up when she realized that it was Beca. 

“Hi.” Chloe answered. “Can I help you?”

“Hi, yeah…” Beca took in her sight and felt a pit in her stomach. As she studied Chloe, the red head seemed to pull her sweater in tighter around her body. Holding herself as if she was trying to find safety, comfort. “Sorry, I know it’s late, I just… I heard something like break or whatever up here and just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Beca didn’t know what was going on. Sure, this wasn’t the first time she’d heard these kinds of outbursts in the time that Chloe had lived above her, but she hadn’t been there. She had not seen what happened and she sure as hell had no business making assumptions or accusations. 

As Beca explained her reasoning for knocking on Chloe’s door at such a late hour, she studied her reaction. She noticed that Chloe backed up a little into her apartment, almost as if she were backing away from the questions. She also tightened the arm she had slung around her midsections. The smile on her face tightened, seeming more forced and unnatural. 

“Oh, I’m not actually sure what you’re talking about.” Chloe explained with a small laugh in her tone, that felt unnatural as well. “I didn’t hear anything but thank you so much for caring, Beca. It honestly must have been the wind or something.”

“Right…” Beca nodded her head, not even bothering to hide her suspicion because she knew that they both knew that was bullshit. 

“Well, it’s late, so I need to go back in.” Chloe explained. “Have a good night.”

“Chloe,” Beca called out, stopping the red head in her tracks before she could close the door. She looked over her shoulder at Beca. “Are you okay?”

She seemed to falter for a moment. Looking down at the doorknob. “Yeah, I just need some sleep. Good night.” 

Beca nodded her head. “Right. Good night.” 

The door closed, leaving Beca standing alone in the hall. She had hoping talking to Chloe would have helped her anxiety but honestly all seemed to make her worries worse. 

Beca sighed, turned, and walked down the hall back toward the elevator. 

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Beca didn’t sleep at all the rest of that night and she definitely felt it the next day as she dragged herself forward into the studio the next day. 

“You look like shit.” Was the first thing out of her best friend and co-worker, CR’s mouth. 

“Thanks.” Beca deadpanned. 

“You alright?” CR asked as she walked into Beca’s office with her. 

“Yeah, just didn’t sleep very well.” Beca sighed as she sat down in her chair and looked over at her best friend. 

“I can tell. Just writing all night or what?” CR asked as she sat on the edge of the desk, looking over at the producer. 

“No, just…” Beca began but didn’t know what to say. She knew CR didn’t know Chloe but still, she felt as though it wasn’t her thing to talk about. “Just stressed and worried about stuff.”

“We’re almost done with the album. Nothing to be stressed about.” CR said, clearly not knowing what’s going on but Beca didn’t want or need to correct her and was happy bot take the out.

“I always get like this at the end of records. But it’ll be fine.” Beca explained. “Is Kelly coming in today?”

“No, but all the vocals are laid out.” CR explained. “We finished them last night.” 

“Perfect, I’ll use Studio B and work on production.” Beca explained. “Can you and Emily come in with me? I don’t think the boss man would mind.” 

“Sure thing.” CR stood up and walked out of the office, leaving Beca alone for a moment. 

She leaned her head against the back of her seat, the imagine of Chloe still on her mind. 

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Running had always been a great stress reliever for Beca. Running to the point that she felt like she was going to pass out, and pushing just a little past that. The feeling of pure joy and exhaustion that filled her was unlike anything she could even express. 

So it wasn’t a surprise that as soon as Beca got home from work that night she had the urge to go running. 

Putting on shorts, a sports bra and light tank top, and her running shoes she was ready to go. 

An easy smile played across her lips as she put in her earbuds and a familiar beat drummed to life in her ears, filling her mind with the lyrics of her newest favorite song. 

She allowed the words to take over in her mind, thinking of nothing but the meaning in each phrase and lyric. 

Running the same route she ran every time. Letting the beat of her heart and the beat of the music take over all of her senses. Breathing in and out with ease and bobbing her head slightly. 

She ran for about half an hour before the need to rest took over. She to the park, that she normally stopped at and stretched out her muscles as she allowed the air to return to her burning lungs. 

Beca pulled out her phone and scrolled through her playlist, searching for the perfect song. Her eyes casted down at her phone and music still blaring through her earbuds, she didn’t notice someone approaching her. That is until she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

Beca’s head snapped up and standing there was Chloe and some guy. She smiled at her as she pulled out an earbud and pushed pause on her music. 

“Hi, sorry I didn’t see you.” Beca explained to her neighbor. 

She took in Chloe’s appearance and noticed that she seemed to be her usual self this time. Hair curled and shinning in the sun, eyes back to her usual piercing blue, and her smile as bright as ever. 

“No problem, just saw you and wanted to say hi.” Chloe explained. 

“Hi,” Beca waved awkwardly. Her eyes went from Chloe over to the man standing next to her. She had a strange feeling in her stomach when her eyes landed on him. He wasn’t looking at her, but rather glaring at the back of Chloe’s head. His hand holding tightly onto the red heads. 

“Oh, how silly of me.” Chloe laughed, must have seeing Beca’s eyeing the man. “This is Chicago, my boyfriend. Babe, this is Beca, she’s the apartment below mine.”

Chicago lifted his head up in acknowledgment of Beca but then looked back at Chloe with a raise of his eyebrow. 

“Right, nice to meet you.” Beca nodded her head toward him. “Well, I need to finish my run, but it was good to see you and nice to meet you.”

“Enjoy your run!” Chloe smiled brightly at her and her and Chicago began to walk away. Beca kept her back to them for a few seconds before turning. 

She felt sick to her stomach as she saw Chicago’s hand gripping tightly on Chloe’s arm, causing the skin around it to turn white and then red. 

He was whispering something in her ear, as he jerked her arm back. Chloe’s eyes trained on him and a flash of fear in her eyes. 

Beca had to fight the urge to run over there and punch him in the face. 

Just as she was about to move forward and do something about what she was seeing, he let go of her. He said something, Beca couldn’t tell what as she was too far away, and then kissed the top of the gingers head. 

Rage still flooded her system, but Chloe reconnected their hands and continued walking with him. Beca wanted so badly to do something. To put him in his place.

To tell him off for putting a hand on her in anger. But was it even her place to do that? If Chloe was still willing to walk with him, to forgive him so easily, was it really her place to step in when she didn’t have all the facts. 

Its not like he had hit her or something. If he had, she would have been sprinting over there. But he hadn’t technically done anything that she could justify stepping in. 

Beca closed her eyes, took in a deep breath to steady her emotions, and replaced her earbuds. She happily welcomed the distraction. 

Taking another breath, Beca began running her way back toward her apartment building. Trying not to think of what she’d just seen or felt. 

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Beca lay on her floor, staring up at the ceiling of her living room. The cool tile seeping into her muscles. 

Her mind wasn’t in her post run ritual. All she could think about was the way Chloe looked earlier and last night. The fear and hurt in her eyes. 

It seemed like it had been burned into Beca’s brain.

She honestly didn’t know why she was being like this. It wasn’t like her to invest herself so strongly into a practically complete strangers’ life… She was very much in the habit of doing the exact opposite. She likes minding her own business. 

But for some reason she just couldn’t imagine leaving this, leaving Chloe to deal with everything. 

Beca didn’t even know for sure that what she was thinking was even the truth. She could be reading things wrong. 

But what if she wasn’t? 

What if Chloe was in danger? 

She had an obligation to help her, right? 

Standing up from her spot on the floor, Beca decided to take a shower and try to get her mind on something other then her neighbor’s confusing life. 

She sighed as the water sprayed across her body, the heat of the water helping to relax her muscles even more and take some of the soreness out. 

Her eyes slid closed as she reveled in the feeling.

Suddenly she was jolted out of the relaxing shower by a loud bang almost directly above her head. 

_“Get the fuck out of the way!”_ Beca hear being yelled by a mans voice. She now recognized the voice. It was Chicago. 

She felt her body tense at the heat and anger in his voice. 

Beca found herself thinking about how loud the bang was. Surely it was loud enough to be someone falling… or being pushed.

 _Fuck._ Beca thought. 

She jumped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, carefully listening for any other yelling our sounds like things were getting worse. 

She got dressed and pulled her hair into a pony tail and practically jogged out of her apartment. 

Beca felt as though she were on autopilot as she entered the elevator, pushed the button that said 2, walked out and headed straight for apartment 21B. 

She steadied her breathing, knowing it wouldn’t do any good if she did this with guns blazing. 

Not even realizing she had already knocked, she was surprised to see the door open and Chloe looking out at her with worry. 

Once she spotted Beca, she quickly stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. 

“Hey, Beca.” Chloe plastered another fake smile on her face. It didn’t reach her eyes and left them emotionless. It only made Beca’s stomach twist further. 

“Hi,” Beca greeted, noting how Chloe stood in front of the door, her hand still on the knob. 

“What uh… What’s up?” She asked, seemingly studying Beca as if waiting for something bad to happen. 

“Sorry to bother you, I just heard something loud like fall and then yelling. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Beca explained honestly. 

“Really?” Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow and a shake of her head. “I didn’t hear anything. Your mind must be playing tricks on you, Beca.”

Chloe let out a laugh but it was hallow, just like her eyes. 

“I guess.” Beca let out a small laugh as well. She didn’t want to push Chloe. Beca didn’t want Chloe to feel like Beca was trying to get in her business. She was just concerned. “Silly me.”

Chloe seemed to smile gratefully at her. “Yeah, probably just the wind again or something. Anyway, I need to get back inside, but thank you so much for checking in on me.”

“No problem. Anytime.” Beca explained and she just hoped that Chloe would understand what she meant. 

Chloe nodded her head and gave Beca a knowing look. She waved before turning around and walking back into the apartment. 

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Four day’s later found Beca sitting on the rooftop of her apartment building.

“Hey, can you pass me a beer, dude?” Stacie, Beca’s friend asked her as she took a seat in one of the foldable chair that sat next to Beca’s. 

“Sure.” Beca nodded her head, reaching over to the cooler and pulled it out. 

“Thanks.” The taller brunette smiled as she accepted the drink. 

Beca sat back and look out across the LA night sky. CR and Jesse were on their way with food, while Stacie and Emily brought the booze and Beca provided the rooftop.

“How’s the Kelly album coming?” Stacie asked as she and Beca sat, staring out across the rooftops. 

“We’re pretty much finished with the vocals. But I have a few more things to do as far as production goes.” Beca explained and smiled over at the younger producer, who sat on the other side of Stacie.

The two other women looked over at each other and smiled. 

Beca found it gross how cute they were as a couple. It had been a long time since she’d had that and she didn’t want it anytime soon either. 

“Yeah, Em told me you’ve been letting her help with it.” Stacie explained.

“She’s doing a really great job.” Beca assured her and sent another smile to her friend and co-worker. 

Just then Jesse and CR walked out onto the roof. 

“We come baring pizza!” Jesse announced. 

“’bout time!” Beca yelled as she sat forward. He put the pizza down and the group of friends gathered around. 

The sounds of laughter and yelling trickled down from the roof and into some of the open apartment windows. 

It must have caught the attention of a particular neighbor of Beca’s because after about an hour of the friends hanging out of the roof, the door opened. 

Beca looked over at the squeaking sound and saw Chloe standing there, almost as if she was checking to see what was going on. Her eyes scanned across the roof until she noticed Beca and an easy smile filled her face. 

“Hey, Chloe. Come on over.” Beca called to the red head. She seemed to hesitate but eventually walked over to them. “Guys, this is my neighbor, Chloe. Chloe this is CR, Jesse, Stacie, and Emily.”

Chloe beamed at the group, “Hi, nice to meet you.”

Each of Beca’s friends waved or said hi to Chloe as well. 

“You want some beer and pizza?” Jesse offered as he stood from his seat and motioned for Chloe to take it, as he opted to lean against the railing that ran along the roof.

“Oh, no it’s okay. I don’t want to intrude.” Chloe explained as she tried to refuse. 

“No intrusion.” Beca explained. “We’ve got plenty.”

Chloe seemed to study her for a moment before ultimately deciding to join them and took the vacant seat. 

“How long you lived in LA?” Stacie asked Chloe.

“I’ve been here for five years.” She explained. 

“Where are you from?” CR inquired. 

“I’m originally from Seattle.” She explained. 

“What brought you to LA?” Emily was the one to speak this time. Beca would have stepped in and told them to let the poor woman eat but Chloe didn’t seem to mind. And she herself was interested in learning more about her neighbor. 

“School. I got my teaching degree from UCLA.” She explained. “Now I work for a charter school just up the road from here.”

“That’s awesome!” Beca interjected. “What grade?”

“I teach middle schoolers. So 6th through 9th grade.” She explained. “I’m an English teacher.”

The friends all nodded their heads. Eventually the conversation switched and an easiness fell over the group.

The sun had started to go down about half an hour later and they were all sitting back, drinking their beers. 

“What do you say, Bec, you feeling like playing tonight?” Jesse asked with a smirk. This earned him an eye roll.

“No.” Beca deadpanned.

“Oh come on, B!” CR laughed. “You haven’t played in awhile.” 

“What do you mean play?” Chloe asked. “Like an instrument?”

“Yeah, Beca used to play during our hangouts but doesn’t anymore cause she’s stupid.” Stacie explained. 

“Hey!” Beca yelled in defense. 

“Just play for us!” Jesse yelled.

“I’d love to hear you play,” Chloe smiled brightly at her and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Ha! Chloe, needs to hear you at least once, Bec.” Emily explained. 

“I hate all of you. Fine,” Beca grumbled. She pulled out her keys and threw them at Jesse. “Go get my guitar.”

“Hell yeah!” Jesse yelled and ran off to go down to her apartment. 

The rest of the group, excluding Beca, cheered at her decision to play. 

“What are you gonna play?” Emily asked excitedly. 

“I don’t know but I’m only playing one.” She huffed in response. 

Once Jesse got back with the instrument, Beca began tuning it. She had an idea for a song and knew the group would help her out with it. 

“Whatcha got for us, DJ Mitch?” Jesse asked with a wide smile encompassing his face. 

“Lean On Me.” Beca stated. “You’re doing it with me.”

Jesse nodded his head and took a seat on the roof. 

Beca began to play the familiar song. She’d known how to play it since she was a teenager. 

_“Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_  
_We all have sorrow_  
_But if we are wise_  
_We know that there's always tomorrow”_

Beca nodded to Jesse to come in for the chorus. 

_“Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need_  
_Somebody to lean on”_

Beca picked up the next part alone.

_“Please swallow your pride_  
_If I have things you need to borrow_  
_For no one can fill those of your needs_  
_That you won't let show_

_“You just call on me brother, when you need a hand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_  
_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on”_

Beca looked at the rest of the group and nodded, inviting whoever wanted to join in to do so.

_“Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need_  
_Somebody to lean on”_

Beca picked up the next line alone, and stopped playing all together.

_“Lean on me!”_

Then the rest of the group joined in, Beca couldn’t help but smile as she noticed Chloe singing along as well.

_“…when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need_  
_Somebody to lean on.”_

Beca beamed at her friends as the song came to an end. They all cheered and clapped for themselves and for Beca. 

The Producer’s eyes seemed to naturally travel over to Chloe, praying that she understood the message Beca was trying to convey. 

She wanted Chloe to know that she was there for her. That whether it was the wind or something much less…innocent, she would help her. 

Chloe met her eyes and smiled, a glint of a tear shinning in them. Beca felt she understood. 

The first in the group to leave were Stacie and Emily, shortly later, Jesse and CR left as well, leaving Beca and Chloe alone on the roof. They both had just a few sips of their beers left and sat in comfortable silence. 

“Chloe,” Beca began, no longer able to fight the urge to say something. 

“Hm?” The red head turned to look at her. 

“Listen, I don’t want to make any assumptions or push you or anything but like…” Beca stated, she took in a deep breath. “If you ever need like somewhere to go, or like a break for a few hours, my apartment is always open. We don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to. No questions asked, even if it’s just the wind.”

Chloe looked at her but didn’t say anything. She just gave a simple nod and Beca thought she might have heard a mumbled thank you, but she could be wrong.

“I should go.” The red head explained after a few minutes of silence. Beca nodded her head. “Thanks for letting me crash your friend time.”

“Anytime.” Beca explained honestly. 

“Thank you, I mean it.” Chloe said, the conviction in her tone told Beca she was saying more then just what was in the words. 

Beca nodded her head and sent her a reassuring smile. 

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Beca’s eyes flew open as she heard a loud crash from above her head. Her heart began to race, her mind already filling with the possibilities. 

She waited to hear yelling or another crash. 

_“Get the fuck back here!”_ A rough voice yelled. Beca cringed at the heat in it.

 _“Let go of me!”_ Chloe’s voice rang out and echoed through Beca’s ears. She shot up from her bed and began to put on her shorts and a hoodie. 

That was it.

She was done listening to this and not doing anything. 

Just as she walked out of her room, a knock could be heard at her front door. 

She rushed over to open it. 

Standing there, in nothing but short shorts and a tank top, and tearstained eyes, was Chloe. 

“Hi.” Chloe whispered in a defeated tone. 

“Come on in.” Beca stepped aside. After Chloe did so, Beca looked out to make sure Chicago wasn’t there behind her. 

“It uh… It must have been the wind.” Chloe’s voice came out in a broken sob, effectively breaking Beca’s heart. 

She walked over and pulled the red head into a hug, mentally cursing _the fucking wind_.

**Author's Note:**

> The USA Domestic Violence Hotline is 800-799-SAFE (7233)  
> Please, if you or someone you know is a victim of domestic abuse, get help!  
> Don't suffer in silence.


End file.
